Two's Company, Three's A Crowd
by hisgreeneyes13
Summary: Everybody knows Fred and George Weasley and their larger than life personalities, but what people may not know is that they're both in love with their best friend Olivia Benson. Two's company but three's a crowd.
1. Almost Expected

This story uses content from the Harry Potter universe like characters, locations and inspiration. Yet does not follow the path nor events J.K. Rowling does. In my story Voldermort does not exist, Harry's parents are still alive, there is no triwizard tournament and nothing that happened in the books has transpired. Enjoy.

-HGE

 **Two's Company, Three's A Crowd**

Chapter 1

(Almost Expected)

Olivia's POV

Spending my summer break at the burrow was a tradition the boys and I had started back in the day when we were little second years. I'd spend the first month of summer break at home with my parents and then once I was sufficiently bored I'd pack up all my things and spend all of august blissfully content with my adoptive family. The Weasley's were the complete opposite of my family, which may be why we got on so well. With red hair, freckles and more family members than I had previously taught possible they were the kindest and most welcoming wizards I'd ever met.

"Olivia honey could you pass me the baked beans?

"Sure Mrs. Weasley."

Next to me I could hear Fred chuckle under his breathe; that couldn't be good. Leaning closer to him I whispered as quietly as I could trying not to draw any attention over to us.

"What did you do?" Fred and I make eye contact and he lifts his arms in an innocent manner. Bullshit. I look across the table to where George is sitting he won't make eye contact with me and that's when I know they're pulling a prank. Poor Mrs. Weasley.

As Mrs. Weasley takes her first bite from the baked beans her face goes red and she spits the contents from her mouth and it lands all over Percy, Fred and George's older brother. As the table erupts in activity, Mr. Weasley gently pats his wife's back and hands her water, Percy disgusted blames the twins instantly, while Ron and Ginny laugh at the hilarity of it all. As both my boys laugh over their successful prank I can only shake my head and smile. Their behavior was astounding as well as expected.

"DID YOU BOYS PUT HOT SAUSE IN MY BEANS!"

The commotion of the Weasley family comforts me and after a month of silent dinners and empty conversations, I'm finally back where I belong.

…

After the boys have been sufficiently yelled at and us girls had cleaned and put away all the dishes, I follow the boys up to their room. Located on the second floor of the Weasley household with two twin beds and two dressers the room has become a large part of my childhood. I'd helped put up almost all the posters that decorated the walls; I had broken the fourth drawer in George's dresser back in 3rd year when I'd put too many of my sweaters inside during Christmas holiday; and I'd even signed my name on both headboards. I loved this room; even though at the moment it smelled a bit like old cheese and sweat.

"I'm so happy it's finally August."

"Finally? Are you mad, woman? That means summer break is halfway done."

I roll my eyes at Fred and pretend to be insulted, "well if you'd rather I go back home..." George stops me in the middle of my sentence and pulls me into his bed with him.

"Fred's just teasing, he's talked about nothing but you coming here for the last two weeks."

That's more like it. Fred blushes and grumbles under his breathe. I lean backwards until my head its George's pillow and look up at the painted stars along Fred and George's celling that I'd helped paint. Not being able to remember a time when they hadn't been there.

"What have I missed? I'm guessing that wasn't the first prank you boys have pulled this summer."

"You know us too well Ms. Benson" George says throwing a red bouncy ball over to Fred who's lounging on his bed across the room.

"What do you think George? Have we reached our 68th prank yet?" 

"Oh Fred don't be silly we passed that last week, we're at prank 81 now."

The boys have far away looks in their eyes and I can tell their already imagining their next prank. Oh well by now I've learned to love their pranking way. As long as I'm not their next victim, I salute their efforts.

…

Later on that night as we continue to share stories of our summer's so far, we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Fred and George call out in unison.

It's Mrs. Weasley and as she stands in the doorway with a nervous look on her face, my stomach drops. Mrs. Weasley almost never dares come into Fred and George's room, there's always a mess in here and after hearing all the strange noises that come from this side of the house, I think she'd rather not know what goes on in here.

"Ugh it smells awful in here boys, and look, it's a mess! Didn't I tell you to clean up before Olivia got here?"

"Oh mother, don't be silly" George starts, "this is cleanest it's been since we've been back." Fred finishes.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley I'm used to it." I give her my most comforting smile; she seems on edge and keeps nervously looking around the room.

"Goodnight mum"

"Yeah goodnight mum."

But boys look at their mum expectantly, after Fred waves her away indicating that she can leave; she looks even more distressed.

"Mum?"

"Okay well… boys this is hard to say but listen. Your father and I have discussed it and well you're getting older and you're grown boys now with hormones of your own and well… We just don't think it's appropriate for Olivia to sleep in here anymore."

My month drops that was the last thing I'd expected her to say. Why now?

"Mum we're sixteen, don't you think it's a little late for that?"

I'm too shocked to look up and see which twin spoke up

"Yeah mum if we'd of wanted to get up to any nasty business we'd of done it by now."

Mrs. Weasley huffs, her face going red, "Boys I don't care, she's not sleeping in here anymore, and you've just given me even more confirmation that you're too old to sleep in the same room. Olivia will stay in Ginny's room from now on."

"But what happens when Hermione comes to stay?" Fred sounds angry now.

"There's room enough for all of them."

Both twins cross their arms at the same time; with frowns on their faces, I can tell they aren't pleased with this arrangement. And to be honest I'm not either. I've always slept with the boys in here. I love Ginny, and don't mind spending time with her. She's been like a little sister to me and is way too mature for her own good. It'll just be weird being at the burrow and not sleeping under these old painted stars.

"Come along dear, we'll go set up your bed." I wave goodbye to the boys and try not to worry too much. Knowing the twins they'll come up with a way around this in no time. Mrs. Weasley accio's my trunk and we travel up the stairs to Ginny's room. Ginny's room is a lot smaller than the Fred and George's yet there's still plenty of room for my trunk along with all of Ginny's furniture. She gives me a sympathetic look as Mrs. Weasley makes my bed for me and after she leaves Ginny and I get to talking.

"I'm so excited for 3rd year" Ginny replies to my earlier question, clearly happy to be getting some attention.

"Hey," she pats my shoulder, "I'm sorry about this. I know you'd rather be staying in the boy's room."

After a long silence I go over to Ginny's bed and sit down next to her.

"Don't worry about it Gin, we'll have just as much fun." This seems to brighten her spirits, because again she starts talking my ear off. We sit together on her bed gossiping and talking about the upcoming school year, until suddenly I can't stop yawning and I know I'm tired.

"I think it's time for bed Gin"

"Yes of course, we can talk more tomorrow."

I head over to my makeshift bed next to Ginny's and start to get comfortable. Looking up at Ginny's blank ceiling I miss the comforting stars that I'd so grown accustom to. My makeshift bed is comfortable enough with auburn sheets and brown pillows on a magically enhanced blowup mattress. The house is silent by now and I can hear the crickets outside and the ruffle of the trees.

"I'm so happy mum finally decided to separate you guys. I'm outnumbered by too many boys in this family, I need you." I smile at the last part but then remembered how she'd started her sentence.

"Finally?" I give Ginny a look, "why finally?"

"C'mon Olivia, I thought it was obvious."

"What's obvious?"

"Everyone short of expects you to end up with one of my brothers." As I just stare at Ginny she continues, "it's almost expected, you know?"

Realization dawns on me and I understand what Ginny is telling me. I'm impressed by how observant she is. As the youngest of the Weasley clan, Ginny is often overlooked yet; I can tell now her future will be bright.

"You're a lot more mature than I gave you credit for." Ginny smiles at me and leans over the edge of her bed so we can make eye contact.

"Thanks." Ginny sheepishly give me a smile, "sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

I shake my head, it had been a while since I had a girlfriend to talk to about this, most of my best friends were also friends with the twins and I was always too scared that Katie or Alicia or even Angelina would let something slip if I told them. "No way Gin! You can tell me anything remember that. I'm just surprised you of all people noticed. I didn't think anyone could tell."

"I think if my mom's reaction to tonight is any indication… people are noticing."

"Wonderful." This isn't good, how will I make a decision with people pressuring me. the boys mean too much to me to let anything come between us.

"Doesn't sound like it's wonderful." I chuckle, it seems like Ginny can see right through me tonight. She keeps impressing me; and the more we talk the more I forget our big age difference.

"You're right. It's not all that wonderful. At least it won't be until I understand my own feelings." I sign deeply, extremely confused but happy I have someone to talk to.

The lights are dimmed around us, and Ginny lies on her stomach facing me. She has her head in between her hands and her eyes are bright with understanding. Looking at her now, I'm excited for the next coming weeks so I can spend time with my favorite family, including Ginny.

"Now I understand. At first I thought, you might not like either of them and or that you didn't know about their feelings for you. But now I get it."

"Ugh! Gin stop!" I put my hands over my eyes and make weird noises hoping to drown out Ginny's next few words, but it's pointless; I hear them crystal clear.

"You love them both." She knows it's not a question, perceptive little Ginny can see through this whole damn thing.

"And I can only have one."

Ginny laughs and comes to kiss my forehead before once more climbing into her bed. She wraps her pink sheets around herself and cuddles closer to my side of the room.

"Do they know, that you know? She asks me seriously; gentle eyes resting on my face.

"Merlin no." this makes her laugh and it sounds way to loud in my ears. I try to silence her before someone hears but it's no use.

"Ginny this isn't funny!" but by now I'm giggling as well.

"How do you pick between two identical twin brothers?" Ginny finally asks once her laughter has subsided and she's calm once again. By now my eyes and heavy and I'm about to pass out. The last thing I think of before I go to sleep is my honest answer to Ginny's question.

"I'll let you know when I find out."


	2. What You Don't Know

**Two's Company, Three's A Crowd**

Chapter 2

(What You Don't Know)

George's POV

Playing quidditch with Ron is always amusing. He'll bob and weave his way around our backyard in the most awkward of ways. Barely ever stopping the quaffle from getting through the hoops. We'll tease him like crazy and make lots of jokes at his expense, but in those instances where he does stop the quaffle, I know that it'll be worth it, when he conquers his fears and becomes a great keeper.

As much as we endlessly pick on him, I'm proud of my little brother.

"Hey Ron when's Harry coming, we need some real competition" I say

"Yeah Ron where's the real quidditch player?" Fred pipes in from behind me.

I swerve to the right and then shoot upward before landing the quaffle right into the tallest hoop.

"Score!"

I see Olivia exist the house with a big jug in her hands; behind her are floating cups.

"I've got some lemonade for you guys!" She calls out cheerfully. Ginny follows behind her and as Olivia turns to listen to something Ginny says to her, they both laugh. I look over to where Fred is flying next to me and we share a look. We'd both noticed that since Olivia had started sharing a room with Ginny 3 days ago that they'd gotten closer and started spending more and more time together. We didn't like it; Olivia was our friend.

We fly back to the ground landing gracefully in front of Olivia, with Ron trailing behind us. The lemonade feels amazing after being in the hot summer sun for hours.

"Oh thank goodness for you Olivia, I was so thirsty!"

"All that losing must make you really parched huh Ron?" Fred says. Good one twin.

"No…I'm just thirsty…" Ron starts grumbling incoherently looking at the ground; poor lad.

Olivia gives Fred a disapproving look and puts down the jug of lemonade onto a nearby table.

"Hey Ron, as much as you'd love to have a rematch with the boys, Ginny needs your help upstairs. As soon as I see Ginny's confused look, I know this is all a ploy to get little Ronald away from us. Good try Olivia.

"Ohhh. Yeah. Of course. I'd totally win if we had a rematch." Ron says sounding more confident and relaxed. Olivia grabs both Ginny and Ron's hands and pulls them towards the house.

"George, would Ron win against us in a rematch?"

"I reckon-" Olivia claps her hand over my month before I can say the rest of my joke and by now Ron is gone, safely tucked into the burrow away from our teasing.

"Hey! I had a good comeback!" I pretend to sound outraged, even though I'm only amused and by the laughter in Olivia's eyes I know she can tell.

"I'm sure you did Georgie." She says taking a step away from us.

"You'll pay for that."

"Yes you will." Fred says cracking his knuckles and pretending to look intimidating and well, failing miserably. "Isn't that right, Georgie?"

I give Fred a look. Can he not call me that; but it only makes him laugh harder.

"Oh no I'm terrified." Olivia responds sarcastically.

"You should be!"

And at that Olivia starts running in the direction of the garden with both Fred and I chasing after her. I'm laughing excitedly until I'm hit with the realization that for once I wish Fred weren't here and that I was the only one chasing after Olivia. Which is weird; Fred and I are twins we do everything together; I never not want him around. Yet as Olivia's dark hair bounces behind her and I hear her laughter I know that I want to be the only one to catch her.

…

"Fred! George! Olivia! Time for dinner, come inside!"

Mum's voice cuts through the garden and we all look towards the burrow where she'd struck her head out the window to yell us over. Olivia is still a few yards ahead of us, but none of us want to surrender. All of a sudden we all start running again.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mum yells again. This time with a heavy sigh and muttering curses Fred turns around and heads over to the house. Olivia turns around and smiles at me.

"You give up as well?" I know this is my chance to catch her.

"Not a chance!" I sprint after her putting all the energy I have into it. I'm so close to catching her; she's only a few inches away. Until she's not anymore and I'm on top of her. Our faces are inches apart and I can't breathe. I've caught her but what do I do now?

"GOERGE! OLIVIA! NOW!"

We're both shocked at the sound of mum's voice, but neither of us moves. Our eyes are locked together and I start to realize just how close our bodies are.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" oh mother of merlin she did not just say that.

"What in merlin's name are you too doing?" Percy says a few feet away from us. I'd been so distracted I hadn't even heard Percy approaching. The moment ruined Olivia and I stand up and shake off the grass from our clothing.

"Dinner's ready." Percy reminds us, "everyone's waiting."

"Oh, really Percy, we had no idea." I say sarcastically. I'm gutted; I can't believe I missed my chance to kiss Olivia and my anger is rolling off me in waves. I've never been more annoyed with Percy, and that's saying something. Olivia brushes past me and runs over to the house. I'm still standing in the same place, looking at the last place she'd been, when Percy breaks my concentration.

"So what were you doing?" can he be any more clueless? I push past him, slapping the back of his head.

"Flirting, obviously!"

…

Dinner is an awkward affair, well for me anyway. Olivia won't make eye contact with me and Fred keeps sending me questioning looks. I on the other hand am completely out of it. I keep thinking back to past situations, wondering if I'd missed any hints and signs that Olivia was interested in me. But that just makes me more confused than anything else.

"Excited to start at the ministry in a few weeks Percy?" I'm only shaken out of my thoughts at the sound of Olivia's voice. She's leaning with one hand resting on her chin, giving Percy her undivided attention.

"Why yes I am Olivia, thank you for asking." Percy sticks his chest out even more as the table's attention shifts to him.

"It's a very advanced position, right?" Olivia feeds right into Percy by asking him another question. He smiles even wider looking like a stuck up brat.

"Yes it is! You're such a good listener! I often wonder how you're friends with the twins"

"Be nice Percy!" Mum warns.

"Oh don't worry mum, we aren't insulted by our dear brother." Fred says confidently.

It takes me a second to remember that it's my turn to say something and Fred's expecting gaze from across the table pushes me to come up with a witty response but even as I'm talking and joking my eyes don't leave Olivia's; whose finally made eye contact with me for the first time since we'd started dinner. The conversation around the table goes back to normal and everyone starts conversing between themselves. I stare at Olivia until she looks up and makes eye contact. Once she does, I month the words _we need to talk_ across the table and once she nods I know she understands.

Once dinner is over Olivia and I help mum clean up and put everything away for as long as we can, waiting until everyone has gone up to his or her room before heading upstairs. There's a thick silence between us; once we're up along the stairs far enough to be out of sight and grab Olivia's arm and turn her around to face me.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I don't know why I said that back there I just-"

I kiss her stopping her mid sentence, not waiting to hear any of her doubts. Olivia and I we're good together and I know it. As we break away from each other, Olivia gives me a confused look.

"Alright now that that's taken care of, would you like to play a game of exploding snap?"


End file.
